


Bow Down

by HimeBee



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Mindbreak, No Spoilers, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You offer yourself to Belial in exchange for your crew's lives, and he willnotlet you off easily...
Relationships: Belial (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 250





	Bow Down

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ I literally have no excuse for this except that I'm a thirsty slut and Belial is meeting _all_ my standards~ 
> 
> ★ I've never even played GBF but omg, this man is a whole snack! I will only start playing if Belial becomes an actual unit and not just a summon, alright 😂
> 
> ☆ Someone hmu when that happens 👀 Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this because it was mostly self-indulgent LOL

“Do you know one thing I enjoy very much, Singularity?” The former angel asked as his fingers skated across the silk ropes binding your wrists together.

“Sodomy?” Belial laughed heartily, immediately picking up on your lackluster attempt at sarcasm.

Surely the drug should have invaded your entire mind by now… He was a bit impressed at your ability to resist such a strong dosage of a potent aphrodisiac.

“Hmm, yes, that as well… However, I was going to say I enjoy good girls who know how to follow my orders.” You didn’t even try to stop your eyes from rolling. Although it wasn’t like Belial could see it anyway.

You were positioned face down, ass up with your ankles and wrists securely tied. Not only that, you were completely bare, save for your black thigh highs (Belial let them stay on). You couldn’t think of a justifiable reason for how you ended up in this situation...

After leading your crew into battle against Belial and also leading them to defeat, you proceeded to make a deal with the fallen angel.

_If you let my crew go, you can do whatever you want to me._

It became obvious that you were exactly what he wanted when he agreed to your terms almost immediately. Of course, your crew was avidly against it, but you didn’t have much of a choice. If you hadn’t gone with Belial, he would have killed your friends and you couldn’t possibly allow that.

Now, you were with him in some large, dark bedroom and completely at his mercy. You were compliant for the most part, but you couldn’t pass up an opportunity to be petty. Even after he drugged you and stripped you down, your attitude was _still_ very much intact. However, Belial didn’t seem to mind.

He welcomed your smarminess if anything. After all, he looked forward to breaking down your self-composure. He yearned to see you drowning in a pool of immense pleasure; pleasure that only _he_ could provide to you like no one else ever could.

“If you had obeyed me, I wouldn’t have had to drug you, sweetheart~” His faux concerned tone caused you to scoff. You had a feeling he would’ve drugged you, either way, considering the possible side effects of such a highly effective aphrodisiac.

“Although I must say, I do enjoy that tongue of yours. Mhm, very much so.” Why did he always have to be so sexual…

“I feel like you’re referring to something vulgar…”

“My, my, I’m wounded! Why would you assume that I, a pure and devoted angel, would _ever_ entertain sinful thoughts?” Before you could retort with another sassy remark, your body froze as you felt his warm chest against your back.

An involuntary shiver ran up your spine as his lips brushed against the lobe of your ear. As much as you didn’t want to react to him, the drug in your system ensured that you wouldn’t have a choice in the matter.

“If we’re both having sinful thoughts, we should stop wasting time and just fuck already don’t you think?”

“I-I _mmf-!”_ You were unable to formulate a proper response as his long fingers began spreading your pussy lips while another pushed inside.

“Now, I wonder… Is this all from the drug, or are you _actually_ turned on?” He chuckled, finger curling inside you until your jaw fell open to make way for heavy pants.

He had only stuck a finger in and yet you felt as if you would cum at any moment. Your crew, not even your current predicament mattered at all in your lust-addled brain. All you cared about was Belial and his fingers teasing your pussy. A part of you wanted to beg for more, but whatever semblance of pride you had left wouldn’t allow you to.

“I can tell you want more, doll. It’s only natural~” Your entire body felt as if fire itself were flowing through your veins.

It was clear the aphrodisiac he had slipped you earlier was now serving its purpose. All fight you had left in you was forgotten as soon as his thumb rubbed your hard clit.

“B-Belial…” He purred in response to your small plea, thumb continuing to play with you.

“Hmm, do you want more? You poor little thing…” Another digit entered you, causing your body to jerk suddenly before you voluntarily began pushing back to meet his fingers.

You couldn’t bring yourself to care anymore when it felt _so damn good._ No one had ever done anything like this to you, so not only was it a new experience, it was also a bit frightening if you considered _who_ was doing it to you. Not even hours ago, Belial had been your enemy and now… He was touching you as a lover would.

“If you want more, why don’t you say, ‘give me more, daddy’? I promise you won’t regret it~” In your mind, you couldn’t believe that the key to more pleasure was a mere four words. Then again, it wasn’t as if you had anything left to lose.

Your crew, your pride, and dignity, all long gone... All that remained was Belial.

“G-give me more… Daddy…” As soon as the words left your mouth, you heard the sound of belts falling and a zipper being undone before Belial was leaning over you, laughing to his heart’s content.

“Ahh, I had never thought I would hear something like _that_ from your mouth~! Hmm, but I can’t say I dislike it at all.” The ropes holding you in place had disappeared and you were suddenly in his lap facing him.

Belial had a large smirk on his face as his ruby-red eyes drifted down your naked body. His hands felt warm on your hips, subtly reminding you exactly why you were in such a position.

“You look confused. Surely you know what to do now, sweetheart.” Even with the drug raging in your system, you couldn’t help the sudden embarrassment you felt. What exactly would he think of an inexperienced virgin?

“I, um… I’ve never done anything like t-this before.” Belial stopped for a moment before he hummed, eyes seemingly boring into your soul.

“Mhmm, then you’re a virgin.” Ashamed, your eyes trailed everywhere to avoid his scrutinizing gaze.

“Then that means… I will be the one to take my former enemy’s innocence..!” After the words left his mouth, the fallen angel began to laugh again.

This was the hardest you’ve ever seen Belial laugh, and that was definitely saying something considering he laughed _a lot._ You wanted to ask him what was so amusing about it but your thoughts were interrupted as he hoisted you up by your thighs, holding you effortlessly as if you weighed nothing to him. Then, you felt the tip of his cock pressing into you…

“I haven’t had a virgin in _forever…_ You have no idea how exhilarating this is for me! My former enemy losing her virginity to _me_ has got to be the most hysterical thing I’ve ever heard!” Despite the fact that you were indeed a virgin, you could hardly feel the pain that penetration should have caused. Perhaps the drug was to thank for the immense decrease in discomfort.

“Hold onto me, sweetheart. I can assure you this will be a very bumpy ride.” Not knowing what else to do with your hands, you decided to take Belial’s advice and clutch onto his neck and hold tightly.

He hummed in blatant satisfaction at your compliance as his eyes watched your pretty face contort into various expressions; his favorite being absolute bliss. The further you sunk down on his length, the more pleasure you felt. It was unreal… You suddenly didn’t know how to do anything else but moan and beg for more.

Belial set a fairly quick pace, smirk growing as he watched you bounce up and down on his dick. He found it cute how you were trying to keep up with him before you slouched against his body, allowing him to do whatever he wanted with you.

“You belong to me now, sweet little captain. I want to hear you _say it.”_ You weren’t sure if it were feasible for you to continue blaming the aphrodisiac for your obedience, but that didn’t stop you. Nor did it stop your lips from forming the words Belial wanted to hear.

“I’m y-yours, daddy!” A low growl from him caused you to squeak, arms tightening further around his neck.

_”Fuuckk…_ Do you have any idea what you do to me? Do you have _any idea_ how long I’ve waited to have you, Singularity?” How long… Just how long had Belial had his eye on you?

At that moment in time, you couldn’t remember… But he must have wanted you for a while, considering how quickly he accepted your offer of you giving yourself to him. However, those thoughts were forced to the back recesses of your mind when Belial’s nails dug harder into your plush hips. A scream ripped from your throat as he began fucking you harder, grunting in response to your unrestrained cries.

Even though Belial was doing literally all of the work, he hadn’t stopped once for any reason. His stamina was almost scary… But you liked it. You could tell you were close.

“Belial.. I’m c-close..” Still somewhat embarrassed, you mumbled against his collarbone which caused him to chuckle.

“That so? Hm, then why don’t you be a good girl and cum for daddy?” The daddy kink had never really appealed to you before… And yet hearing it from Belial’s mouth sent pleasant tingles all throughout your body.

You would’ve been embarrassed to hear the lewd noises pouring from your mouth as you soaked his cock in your juices, but you were much too preoccupied to give a damn. If anything, Belial seemed to appreciate them. The former angel stared down at you noting that your face was still buried in the crook of his neck whilst you trembled like a leaf.

So, so cute.

“Mmh, you’ve gotten tighter.. Didn’t think that was possible. I had forgotten the joys of taking a virgin.” Even though you had just orgasmed and were exhausted, it didn’t stop Belial from continuing to fuck you like some new sex toy.

He would keep fucking you until your cunt molded into his shape. Until he was all you could think about, he wouldn’t stop. Fortunately for him, that had already been accomplished.

“Hey, Singularity… Say you want me to cum inside you~” If this was his idea of fully claiming you, it was a damn good one because even after the aphrodisiac had run its course, you didn’t feel any different.

You wanted Belial.

“I-I want you to cum insi-!” Before you could even finish your sentence, Belial had pushed you down on your back and pulled your legs over his shoulders before he resumed pounding into your tender hole.

You were still sensitive and the current position did little to alleviate the impending overstimulation.

“Yes, you’re such a good girl for me!” He bellowed, body hunched over yours as he practically bent you in half, forcing scream after scream out of your mouth.

Even though your eyes were squeezed shut, you could feel Belial’s breath fanning against your face. You knew he was watching you, but there wasn’t much you could do to stop him in your current position… As if you would want to. After all, you belonged to him now; every part of you.

The only warning you received was profuse cursing and a long, low groan before you felt something warm flowing inside you. Belial began sucking at your neck, cock twitching and still leaking until your entire pussy felt full. It was odd… But you didn’t dislike it.

After a few moments of merely kissing and nuzzling against you, the former angel pulled away to look at you. You had a dazed expression on your cute little face. Drool was running down your chin and your eyes were glazed over, but you looked even more attractive that way. 

As you stared back at Belial, a smile slowly began spreading across your face. His thumb ran across your bottom lip as he returned your smile.

“How exciting..! You belong to _me_ now, pet~”

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely add another chapter where reader has become Belial's loyal pet, but I'll need to learn more about GBF first... 
> 
> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


End file.
